


No One's Going to Stop Him?

by SaureeYingChoi



Series: Supernatural K-Pop Chat Fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel/Incubus Jungwoo, Angel/Moon Rabbit Doyoung, Baku Yangyang, Chatting & Messaging, Dragon Taeyong, Elemental Hendery, Fairy/Ghoul Jisung, Ghoul Yuta, Gorgon Jaehyun, Incubus Ten, Jaehyun is Medusa's son, Jaemin is the Lady of the Lake's son, Jinn Haechan, Jisung and Doyoung are Brothers, Kun Winwin and Chenle are Cousins, Lion Hybrid Mark Lee, Multi, Renjun claims he's Winwin's son, Same Universe as "Protect Ms Bang 2020", Sandman Lucas, Siren Taeil, Siren/Angel/Fairy/Banshee Chenle, Sorcerer/Siren/Will O'Wisp Jaemin, Supernatural NCT, Vampire Xiao Jun, Warlock/Swan Maiden Winwin, Warlock/Vampire Renjun, Werewolf Jeno, Werewolf Kun, Werewolf/Vampire Johnny, Winwin claims he's Renjun's father, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaureeYingChoi/pseuds/SaureeYingChoi
Summary: Due to us not being satisfied with the format. It is going to edited before the next chapter comes out. -2020 10 29Supernatural NCT in a group chat. What could go wrong?Haechananybody remember the Taeil haremJohnnylet's not remember and leave the past behind usYutaI agree with Johnnylet's leave the past behindPark Jisungyou're just mad Doyoung won
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil/Qian Kun, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Supernatural K-Pop Chat Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867024
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. Definitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not have to read all of this just to understand the text. This is up just so if you don't know a term you don't have to look it up. If there is a term used that does not have a definition tell me and I will add on to this page.

**GROUP DEFINITIONS**

**ORIGIN CLAN:** a group or family made up of hybrids or Nekojins

**MODERN CLAN:** a group or family made up of multiple creatures

**PACK:** a group or family of wolf hybrids or Werewolves

**COVEN:** a group of witches, warlocks, or vampires

* * *

**GROUP TRAIT DEFINITIONS**

**CLAN MARK:** a mark on a clan member's body by the clan leader or most dominate member to show loyalty to the clan

* * *

**BLOOD DEFINITIONS**

**PURE BLOOD:** genetics consisting of only one species

**MIX BLOOD:** genetics consisting of two or more species

**CROSS BLOOD:** genetics consisting of two or more species that combine to make a different species 

**SELECT BLOOD:** genetics consisting of only one species despite being related to other species 

**SELECT MIX BLOOD:** genetics consisting of two or more species but not containing all species found in their bloodline 

**LOST BREED:** genetics consisting of species untraceable within the bloodline

* * *

**SPECIES (TRADITIONAL DESCRIPTIONS)**

**Europe**

**SIREN:** Sirens are merpeople, who descended from corrupt royalty, that seduce sailors with their voice, drown them, then eat them. 

**WEREWOLF:** Werewolves are divine wolf hybrids who are recognized for their enhanced senses, transformation abilities, and their connection to the moon. Werewolves have three types of sexes: the organ sex (Genitalia), the reproductive sex (Cycle), and the secondary reproductive sex (Pregnancy Rates). 

Alpha-Alpha: rut, unable to get pregnant, impregnants with large litters (6+)

Beta-Alpha: rut, low chance to get pregnant, impregnates with average litters (3-5)

Omega-Alpha: rut, high chance to get pregnant, impregnates with small litters (3-)

Alpha-Omega: heat, impregnates with average litters (3-5), produces small litters (3-)

Beta-Omega: heat, impregnates with small litters (3-), produces average litters (3-5)

Omega-Omega: heat, cannot impregnate, produces large litters (6+)

**VAMPIRE:** Vampires are undead nocturnal species that have enhanced speed, strength, and smell. Blood is the primary source of nutrition but other foods can serve as a substitute but is not as filling. Vampires have no significant weakness, they are basically stronger humans, but humans believe that sunlight, a wooden stake, and garlic. 

1\. When exposed to sunlight for too much time, the vampire can faint and get sick for a few days. To avoid getting ill in non-vampiric territory, vampires are given a sun charm at birth. Getting sick from the sun is similar to a human getting hypothermia from the cold. 

2\. Wooden stakes have no special effect on vampires. If a vampire is stabbed by one, they are just being stabbed, no different from being stabbed by any other thing.

3\. Vampires do not have a unique weakness to garlic but rather an allergy. 30% of vampires are allergic to garlic and require similar treatment if a human who is allergic to peanuts eats one. The allergic reaction can kill the vampire but not the garlic itself.

**DRAGON:** Dragons are a reptilian species that hold the title of the oldest and wisest creatures on Earth. Dragons tend to vary on region and culture. Eastern dragons have been worshipped as gods but western dragons have been treated as punishes and guardians. 

**ANGEL:** Angels are divine creatures that work under the gods as a representative of what is considered good. There are different types of angels to fulfil each representation.

**INCUBUS:** Incubi are demons that work to represent the sin of lust. Along with the abilities of a demon, Incubi have the abilities of charm and seduction to appeal to a target's preferences and seduce them. When engaging in an act of lust, the soul of the person is taken by the Incubi unless the Incubus lets the person keep it. 

**SWAN MAIDEN:** Swan Maidens are beautiful people, primarily women, who wear a specific piece of clothing that transforms them into a swan. Swan Maidens have often been the target of corrupt men due to their beauty. 

**WARLOCK:** Warlocks are magic users who focus on magic that is considered old magic or grey magic. Warlocks do not perform spells as proficiently as sorcerers. A Warlock's strong point is portions and items that use items.

**SANDMAN:** Sandmen are creatures that put people to sleep and give encouraging or beautiful dreams by sprinkling their sand into their eyes. Sandmen also work to fight off Mares from giving people nightmares. 

**ELEMENTAL:** Elementals are creatures that represent the four primary elements: earth, water, air, and fire. Elementals can be considered a variety of creatures but pure elementals are humanoids that control one of the four elements. 

**FAIRY:** Fairies are spirits that have no particular origin or culture. Fairies all have a flight ability and practice magics founded by them.

**Arabic**

**GHOUL:** Ghouls are humanoid demons or cannibalistic humans who consume flesh as a primary food source. Ghouls have enhanced strength and smell and are commonly found in Saudi Arabian cemeteries, suspecting they were made from Jinns.

**JINN:** Jinn are spirits that have no particular beliefs and often do not take the guidance of a god. Jinn often are said to be demons since most are incredibly hostile and wish harm among people while others are just tricksters that want to play. 

**Norse**

**VALKYRIE:** Valkyries are angelic warriors that chose a warrior that has died in battle and takes them to Valhalla, the realm ruled by Odin. 

**China**

**MOON RABBIT:** Moon Rabbits, or Jade Rabbits, are rabbits that live on the moon and work similarly to a familiar. Moon Rabbits have a grand amount of magic and wisdom. Moon Rabbits work as a messenger and assistant to the moon gods. 

**Greek**

**GORGON:** Gorgons are cursed humans, primarily female, that are 3/4ths snake and 1/4th human. Gorgons are hostile and group together, often having no trust outside of their group. It is rare to see a Gorgon live in territory that is not belonging to the Gorgon Sisters. 

**PHEONIX:** The phoenix is an immortal bird that is covered in flames. When a phoenix is about to die, they will disperse into ashes and are reborn. 

**Japan**

**BAKU:** Baku are creatures that eat nightmares. Bakus are said to be the Sandmen of Japan. Whenever a person has a nightmare if a person says "Baku-san, come eat my dream.", the Baku will come and consume the dream, leaving them with peaceful sleep. 

**KITSUNE:** Kitsunes have many tales but there are three primary types of kitsunes. 

1\. The first kitsune is the shapeshifting fox. These kitsunes are foxes that have the ability to shapeshift into a human. They mostly stay as a fox but if they are being hunted by humans, they shapeshift to trick the hunters into leaving or kill them. 

2\. The second kitsune is the mischievous fox spirits. Kitsunes love to play tricks and mess around with other creatures. They use illusions, teleportation, and other abilities to pull pranks and manipulate people. 

3\. The last kitsune is a shapeshifting fox that seduces men into sleeping with them. After seducing them, the kitsune eats them. Once a kitsune eat a certain number of livers, the stay human permanently. 

**Ireland**

**BANSHEE:** Banshees are spirits or fairies that are directly connected to death. If there is death near them, they will travel towards the dying person and start wailing.

**DULLAHAN:** Dallahans are headless riders who ride black horses. When a Dullahan stops riding, a person is due to die. The Dullahan will call out the person's name, drawing the soul to them, leaving the person to collapse. 

* * *

**LEGENDS**

**Hell**

Lucifer, King of Demons

Lilith, Queen of Demons

Eve, Lover of Lucifer

Wrath, Relic of Sin

Pride, Relic of Sin

Greed, Relic of Sin

Envy, Relic of Sin

Gluttony, Relic of Sin

Sloth, Relic of Sin

Lust, Relic of Sin

**Werewolves**

Delune, Mother of Werewolves

Rey, Father of Werewolves

**Vampires**

Elizabeth, Queen of Vampires

Orron, Creator of Vampires

**Merpeople**

Osiden, King of the Merpeople

Anriel, Queen of the Merpeople

Marrian, Queen of the Sirens

Lasan, Princess of the Sirens

**Greek**

Stheno, Oldest Gorgon Sister

Euryale, Middle Gorgon Sister

Medusa, Youngest Gorgon Sister

**Warlock/Witch**

Grand Elder Witch

Grand Elder Warlock

Elder Council

**Children Tales**

Sandman, Gifter of Dreams

**Elementals**

Alcesimus, King of the Air Elementals

Toxilus, King of the Fire Elementals

Antistia, Queen of the Water Elementals

Caesennia, Queen of the Nature Elementals

**Fairies**

Titania, Queen of Fairies

**Camelot**

Lady of the Lake, Fairy and Great Enchantress 

Merlin, Great Enchanter 

Morgan la Fey, Apprentice of Merlin

Authur Pendragon, King of Camelot

Percival, Knight of the Round Table

Kay, Knight of the Round Table

Gaheris, Knight of the Round Table

Gareth, Knight of the Round Table

Palamedes, Knight of the Round Table

Tristian, Knight of the Round Table

Gawain, Knight of the Round Table

Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table

Bedivere, Knight of the Round Table

Agravain, Knight of the Round Table

Mordred, Knight of the Round Table

Galahad, Knight of the Round Table


	2. Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also does not require you to read in order to understand the story. It is just information about each person that I use as a reference to make jokes and stories with.

**Name:** Moon Taeil

 **Age:** 23

 **Grade:** College Junior 

**Creature:** European Siren

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Right Collar Bone)

 **Dating:** Kim Doyoung, Qian Kun

* * *

**Name:** Seo Johnny

 **Age:** 22

 **Grade:** College Junior

 **Creature:** Alpha-Alpha Werewolf, Vampire

 **Blood Type:** Mix Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Dragon Mark (Left Chest)

 **Dating:** Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun

* * *

**Name:** Lee Taeyong

 **Age:** 22

 **Grade:** Collge Junior

 **Creature:** Dragon Humanoid

 **Blood Type:** Cross Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Left Chest)

 **Dating:** Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Seo Johnny, Jung Jaehyun

* * *

**Name:** Nakamoto Yuta

 **Age:** 22

 **Grade:** College Junior

 **Creature:** Ghoul

 **Blood Type:** Select Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Right Shoulder)

 **Dating:** Dong Sicheng

* * *

**Name:** Qian Kun

 **Age:** 21

 **Grade:** College Sophmore

 **Creature:** Omega-Alpha Werewolf 

**Blood Type:** Select Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Upper Back)

 **Dating:** Moon Taeil, Kim Doyoung

* * *

**Name:** Kim Dongyoung

 **Nickname:** Doyoung

 **Age:** 21

 **Grade:** Collge Sophmore

 **Creature:** Angel (Valkyrie), Moon Rabbit Humanoid

 **Blood Type:** Select Mix Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Left Back Hand)

 **Dating:** Qian Kun, Moon Taeil

* * *

**Name:** Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

 **Nickname:** Ten

 **Age:** 21

 **Grade:** College Sophmore

 **Creature:** Incubus

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Right Hip)

 **Dating:** Seo Johnny, Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun

* * *

**Name:** Jung Jaehyun

 **Age:** 20

 **Grade:** College Sophmore 

**Creature:** Gorgon

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Right Chest)

 **Dating:** Lee Taeyong, Seo Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

* * *

**Name:** Dong Sicheng

 **Nickname:** Winwin

 **Age:** 20

 **Grade:** College Sophmore

 **Creature:** Swan Maiden, Warlock

 **Blood Type:** Select Mix Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Left Back Hand)

 **Dating:** Nakamoto Yuta

* * *

**Name:** Kim Jungwoo

 **Age:** 19

 **Grade:** College Sophmore

 **Creature:** Incubus, Angel

 **Blood Type:** Mix Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Left Shoulder)

 **Dating:** Wong Yukhei

* * *

**Name:** Wong Yukhei

 **Nickname:** Lucas

 **Age:** 18

 **Grade:** College Freshman

 **Creature:** Sandman

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Upper Back)

 **Dating:** Kim Jungwoo

* * *

**Name:** Mark Lee

 **Age:** 18

 **Grade:** College Freshman

 **Creature:** Lion Hybrid

 **Blood Type:** Cross Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Inner Left Arm)

 **Dating:** Lee Donghyuck

* * *

**Name:** Xiao Dejun

 **Nickname:** Xiaojun

 **Age:** 18

 **Grade:** College Freshman

 **Creature:** Vampire

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Right Hand)

 **Dating:** Won Kunhang

* * *

**Name:** Won Kunhang

 **Nickname:** Hendery

 **Age:** 18

 **Grade:** College Freshman

 **Creature:** Fourth Elemental 

**Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Right Hand)

 **Dating:** Xiao Dejun

* * *

**Name:** Huang Renjun

 **Age:** 17

 **Grade:** Highschool Senior

 **Creature:** Warlock, Vampire

 **Blood Type:** Mix Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Left Shoulder)

 **Dating:** Liu Yangyang, Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin

* * *

**Name:** Lee Jeno

 **Age:** 17

 **Grade:** Highschool Senior 

**Creature:** Beta-Alpha Werewolf

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Right Chest)

 **Dating:** Na Jaemin, Huang Renjun, Liu Yangyang

* * *

**Name:** Lee Donghyuck

 **Nickname:** Haechan

 **Age:** 17

 **Grade:** Highschool Senior

 **Creature:** Jinn

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Left Hip)

 **Dating:** Mark Lee

* * *

**Name:** Na Jaemin

 **Age:** 17

 **Grade:** Highschool Senior

 **Creature:** European Siren, Fairy (Will O'Wisp), Lady of the Lake Decendent

**Blood Type:**

**Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Left Thigh)

 **Dating:** Lee Jeno, Liu Yangyang, Huang Renjun

* * *

**Name:** Liu Yangyang

 **Age:** 17

 **Grade:** Highschool Senior

 **Creature:** Baku

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Right Hand)

 **Dating:** Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin

* * *

**Name:** Zhong Chenle

 **Age:** 16

 **Grade:** Highschool Sophmore

 **Creature:** Banshee, Fairy, Angel, European Siren

 **Blood Type:** Lost Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Right Neck)

 **Dating:** Park Jisung

* * *

**Name:** Park Jisung

 **Age:** 15

 **Grade:** Highschool Sophmore

 **Creature:** Fairy, Ghoul

 **Blood Type:** Select Mix Blood

 **Clan:** NCT

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf-Vampire Mark (Left Neck)

 **Dating:** Zhong Chenle


	3. Family Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not required to understand the story. This just gives background on each person's family and what each blood type means.

**MOON TAEIL, PURE BLOOD: EUROPEAN SIREN**

**GRANDFATHER: EUROPEAN SIREN**

GRANDMOTHER: EUROPEAN SIREN

FATHER: EUROPEAN SIREN

**GRANDFATHER: EUROPEAN SIREN  
**

GRANDMOTHER: EUROPEAN SIREN

MOTHER: EUROPEAN SIREN

* * *

** SEO JOHNNY, MIX BLOOD: ALPHA-ALPHA WEREWOLF, VAMPIRE **

**GRANDFATHER: VAMPIRE**

GRANDMOTHER: VAMPIRE

FATHER: VAMPIRE

**GRANDMOTHER: ALPHA-OMEGA WEREWOLF**

GRANDMOTHER: BETA-OMEGA WEREWOLF

FATHER: ALPHA-ALPHA WEREWOLF

* * *

** LEE TAEYONG, CROSS BLOOD: DRAGON HUMANOID **

**GRANDFATHER: DRAGON**

GRANDMOTHER: DRAGON

FATHER: DRAGON

**GRANDFATHER: HUMAN**

GRANDMOTHER: HUMAN

MOTHER: HUMAN

* * *

** NAKAMOTO YUTA, SELECT BLOOD: GHOUL **

**GRANDFATHER: HUMAN**

GRANDMOTHER: HUMAN

FATHER: HUMAN

**GRANDFATHER: GHOUL  
**

GRANDMOTHER: HUMAN

MOTHER: GHOUL

* * *

**QIAN KUN, SELECT BLOOD: OMEGA-ALPHA WEREWOLF**

**GRANDFATHER: WARLOCK**

GRANDFATHER: BETA-OMEGA WEREWOLF

FATHER: ALPHA-ALPHA WEREWOLF, WARLOCK

**GRANDFATHER: BANSHEE**

GRANDMOTHER: OMEGA-OMEGA WEREWOLF

MOTHER: OMEGA-ALPHA WEREWOLF

**DONG SICHENG, COUSIN: SWAN MAIDEN, WARLOCK**

ZHONG CHENLE, COUSIN: BANSHEE, FAIRY, ANGEL, EUROPEAN SIREN 

* * *

** KIM DOYOUNG, SELECT MIX BLOOD: MOON RABBIT HUMANOID, ANGEL (VALKYRIE) **

**GRANDFATHER: FAIRY, MOON RABBIT HUMANOID**

GRANDMOTHER: GHOUL

FATHER: FAIRY, GHOUL

**GRANDMOTHER: VALKYRIE**

MOTHER: VALKYRIE

**PARK JISUNG, BROTHER: FAIRY, GHOUL**

* * *

** CHITTAPHON LEECHAIYAPORNKUL, PURE BLOOD: INCUBUS **

**GRANDMOTHER, SUCCUBUS**

GRANDMOTHER, SUCCUBUS

FATHER, INCUBUS

**GRANDFATHER, INCUBUS**

GRANDMOTHER, SUCCUBUS

MOTHER, SUCCUBUS

* * *

**JUNG JAEHYUN, PURE BLOOD: GORGON**

**MEDUSA, MOTHER: GORGON**

**STHENO, AUNT: GORGON**

EURYALE, AUNT: GORGON

* * *

** DONG SICHENG, SELECT MIX BLOOD: SWAN MAIDEN, WARLOCK **

**GRANDFATHER: WARLOCK**

GRANDFATHER: BETA-OMEGA WEREWOLF

FATHER: WARLOCK

**GRANDMOTHER: SWAN MAIDEN**

GRANDMOTHER: SWAN MAIDEN

MOTHER: SWAN MAIDEN

**QIAN KUN, COUSIN: OMEGA-ALPHA WEREWOLF**

ZHONG CHENLE, COUSIN: BANSHEE, FAIRY, ANGEL, EUROPEAN SIREN

* * *

**KIM JUNGWOO, MIX BLOOD: INCUBUS, ANGEL**

**GRANDFATHER: INCUBUS**

GRANDMOTHER: SUCCUBUS 

FATHER: INCUBUS

**GRANDFATHER: ANGEL**

GRANDMOTHER: ANGEL

MOTHER: ANGEL

* * *

** WONG YUKHEI, PURE BLOOD: SANDMAN **

**GRANDFATHER: SANDMAN**

GRANDMOTHER: SANDMAN

FATHER: SANDMAN

**GRANDFATHER: SANDMAN**

GRANDFATHER: SANDMAN

MOTHER: SANDMAN

* * *

**LEE MARK, CROSS BLOOD: LION HYBRID**

**GRANDFATHER: HUMAN**

GRANDMOTHER: HUMAN

FATHER: HUMAN

**GRANDMOTHER: CHIMERA**

MOTHER: CHIMERA

* * *

**XIAO DEJUN, PURE BLOOD: VAMPIRE**

**GRANDFATHER: VAMPIRE**

GRANDMOTHER: VAMPIRE

FATHER: VAMPIRE

**GRANDFATHER: VAMPIRE**

GRANDMOTHER: VAMPIRE

MOTHER: VAMPIRE

* * *

**WON KUNHANG, PURE BLOOD: FOURTH ELEMENTAL**

**FATHER: AIR ELEMENTAL KING**

**FATHER: FIRE ELEMENTAL KING**

**MOTHER: WATER ELEMENTAL QUEEN**

**MOTHER: NATURE ELEMENTAL QUEEN**

* * *

** HUANG RENJUN, MIX BLOOD: WARLOCK, VAMPIRE **

**GRANDFATHER: WARLOCK**

GRANDFATHER: FAMILIAR

FATHER: WARLOCK

**GRANDFATHER: VAMPIRE**

GRANDMOTHER: VAMPIRE

MOTHER: VAMPIRE

* * *

**LEE JENO, PURE BLOOD: BETA-ALPHA WEREWOLF**

**GRANDFATHER: BETA-ALPHA**

GRANDMOTHER: BETA-OMEGA

MOTHER: ALPHA-OMEGA

**GRANDMOTHER: BETA-ALPHA**

GRANDMOTHER: BETA-OMEGA

MOTHER: OMEGA-OMEGA

* * *

** LEE DONGHYUCK, PURE BLOOD: JINN **

**MOTHER: JINN**

* * *

**NA JAEMIN, MIX BLOOD: EUROPEAN SIREN, FAIRY (WILL O'WISP), LADY OF THE LAKE DECEDENT**

**GRANDMOTHER: EUROPEAN SIREN**

GRANDMOTHER: EUROPEAN SIREN

FATHER: EUROPEAN SIREN

**LADY OF THE LAKE, MOTHER: FAIRY (WILL O'WISP)**

* * *

** LIU YANGYANG, PURE BLOOD: BAKU **

**FATHER: BAKU**

**MOTHER: BAKU**

* * *

** ZHONG CHENLE, LOST BLOOD: BANSHEE, FAIRY, ANGEL, EUROPEAN SIREN **

**GRANDFATHER: WARLOCK**

GRANDFATHER: BETA-OMEGA WEREWOLF

MOTHER: SIREN, BANSHEE

**GRANDFATHER: HUMAN**

GRANDMOTHER: ANGEL

MOTHER: ANGEL, FAIRY

**QIAN KUN, COUSIN: OMEGA-ALPHA WEREWOLF**

DONG SICHENG, COUSIN: SWAN MAIDEN, WARLOCK

* * *

** PARK JISUNG, SELECT MIX BLOOD: FAIRY, GHOUL **

**GRANDFATHER: FAIRY, MOON RABBIT HUMANOID**

GRANDMOTHER: GHOUL

FATHER: FAIRY, GHOUL

**GRANDMOTHER: VALKYRIE**

MOTHER: VALKYRIE

**KIM DOYOUNG, BROTHER: MOON RABBIT HUMANOID, ANGEL (VALKYRIE)**


	4. Harems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan  
> anybody remember the Taeil harem
> 
> Johnny  
> let's not remember and leave the past behind us
> 
> Yuta  
> I agree with Johnny
> 
> let's leave the past behind
> 
> Park Jisung  
> You're just mad Doyoung won

**Today Is THE Day (21)**

**16:08**

**Doyoung  
** if another person tries using the fact I'm an angel against me one more time

I'm going to show them just how much of an _angel_ I actually am  
  


 **Taeyong  
** what happened this time  
  


 **Doyoung  
** the transfer in my potions class had the AUDACITY

to walk up to me and just drop all his homework in front of me and say

"You're an angel, why don't you be a saint and finish this for me."

last I checked I'm a VALKYRIEand VALKYRIES don't take LAZY WARLOCKS LIKE YOU TO VALHALLA  
  


 **Renjun  
** Want me to hex him

I can hex him

I'll even do it for free  
  
  
 **Winwin  
** I'll help him

but I can't promise I'll do it for free  
  


 **Kun  
** Renjun, Sicheng  
  


 **Winwin  
** what  
  


 **Renjun  
** What  
  


 **Kun  
** What did I say about hexing people  
  


 **Renjun  
** No hexing people unless it's life or death

BUT GE

It's for _your_ boyfriend   
  


**Doyoung  
** I already set his papers on fire

no hexing is required today

**Winwin**  
Taeil would be proud

if only he was with us today

**Taeil  
** when did I die

but yes I am proud of you

**Haechan  
** anybody remember the Taeil harem

**Johnny**  
let's not remember and leave the past behind us

**Yuta**  
I agree with Johnny

let's leave the past behind  
  


 **Park Jisung**  
You're just mad Doyoung won  
  


 **Jaemin  
** there was a Taeil harem?

**Yangyang  
** ^

**Mark**  
^^

**Xiao Jun**  
^^^

**Jeno**  
why did you never tell us you had a harem

**Ten**  
yeah Taeil

how come you never told us

**Johnny  
** you were apart of the harem Ten

**Ten  
** I'm aware

you think I wouldn't hit that

**Taeil**   
I had no idea this was a thing

who was even in the harem

**Haechan  
** Dokun, Jaeyong, Johnten, and Yuwin were all competing

**Winwin  
** if you're going to call us out, at least add yourself to the list

don't act like you weren't the most aggressive competitor

**Mark  
** you had a thing for Taeil

**Haechan  
** as a wise man once said

you think I wouldn't hit that

if Doyoung didn't prove he was a direct threat to my LIFE

I would probably still be trying to hit that

**Jaemin  
** two questions

one why are Jaeyong and Johnten separated

**Haechan  
** the whole everybody wants to fuck Taeil incident made Jaeyong have the hots for Johnten

so they fucked

**Ten  
** it was hot

**Haechan  
** and let me tell you

Taeyong is one loud bottom

**Ten  
** can confirm

**Taeyong  
** THEN WE STARTING DATING

END OF STORY

JAEMIN HONEY WHAT IS YOUR SECOND QUESTION

**Jaemin  
** I thought Yuta and Winwin were still trying to get over Hansol

**Yuta  
** turns out Winwin liked Taeil when he was in high school

so when we picked up there was a harem

he went "hey wanna join the harem"

and I went "Why not"

**Taeil  
** you had a crush on me, Winwin?

**Kun  
** it was MASSIVE

there wasn't a day for FOUR years that Winwin wouldn't combust because of Taeil

then he met Yuta

it switched to him not going a day with combusting because of Yuta

**Taeil  
** so you're telling me if I just asked Winwin out before I graduated as I planned

We could have been dating for over four years now

**Kun  
** yup

**Winwin  
** pretty much

**Doyoung  
** Kun, why are you so casual about Taeil liking Winwin back

**Kun  
** who do you think made Yuta a thing in Winwin's life

**Chenle  
** oh yeah

Kun liked Taeil but Winwin also liked Taeil

But Yuta liked Kun and Kun didn't like him back so he introduced him to Winwin

then Kun met Doyoung and started liking him

This resulted in Dokun and Yuwin

THEN Doyoung said that he liked Taeil and Kun still had feelings

they asked Jaeyong and Johnten about this but it turned out

JAEHYUN and JOHNNY _liked_ Taeil 

and begin the Harem

**Yangyang  
** wait if it was only Jaehyun and Johnny who liked him

why did Taeyong and Ten join

**Taeyong  
** _@Ten: you think I wouldn't hit that_

**Mark  
** I'm just going to ignore that Taeyong just turned into a confident gay

Hyuck where do fit in all of this

**Chenle  
** He had a crush on Taeil for 5 years but covered it up as he just thought Taeil was hot even though he's whipped and too much of a coward to admit it

**Haechan**   
how do you know these things

**Chenle  
** it's a secret

**Renjun  
** instead of being heartbroken like a sane person

he started another harem

**Park Jisung  
** then came the Mark harem

**Mark  
** pardon?

**Haechan  
** it was a very small harem

it was just me, Lucas, Jungwoo, and Xiaojun

I'm pretty sure Yuta tried joining the harem at one point but Winwin said not today

**Jaemin  
** I can under you, Jungwoo and Lucas but

XIAOJUN

**Xiaojun  
** what about it

**Yangyang  
** I thought you liked Hendery

**Xiaojun  
** didn't think I had a chance

so I tried to move on

**Hendery**  
so Mark?

**Xiaojun  
** His ears look soft

I want to pet them

**Mark  
** I mean

I'm not really stopping any of you from touching them

**Lucas  
** Where are you

**Mark  
** My room?

**Jungwoo  
** He just fell off the couch and full-on ran down the hallway

**Park** **Jisung  
** His ears do look really soft

**Chenle  
** they are really soft

and he purrs

**Haechan  
** he let you touch them

**Chenle  
** whenever I get really nervous or sad Mark will let me touch his ears to make me feel better

**Taeyong  
** My children are precious

I've raised them to be angels

**Jungwoo  
** I was born an angel

**Doyoung  
** ^

**Chenle  
** ^^

I'm surprised no one else joined the Mark harem

**Haechan  
** that's because there were two more Harems 

**Jaemin  
** why are there so many harems

**Haechan  
** the first harem was the false harem

originally we all thought everyone was trying to get into Renjun's pants

turns out everyone was trying to get into Jaemin's pants

then it turns out Jaemin wanted to get into everyone's pants

that it turns out everyone in the harem wanted to be in everyone's pants

and that's how the Jaenorenyang happened

**Renjun  
** I would be offended if that wasn't the most accurate way to describe how we got together

wasn't the most recent Harem Chenle's

**Chenle  
** the fact that one person likes me is not believable until I look at Jisung

a whole harem

that's impossible

**Kun  
** now's not the time for your insecurities Chenle

do you KNOW how many boys walked up to me asking about you

Too many that what

It wasn't even the same grade every time

NOPE

It ranged from middle schoolers to COLLEGE STUDENTS

**Renjun  
** they even went to me

cowards

if you really want to get your crush to notice you

they have a best friend

**Park Jisung  
** the brave ones weren't so brave after I was done with them

**Taeyong  
** what did he do

**Jaemin  
** he threatened to eat them if they even think about trying to be acquaintances with Chenle

**Jeno  
** can this even be considered a harem

**Renjun  
** Hyuck likes to call it a harem because basically every single guy in town had a thing for Chenle

**Doyoung  
** I will admit, Jisung being an overprotective best friend and possessive over his crush led to a really cute confession

Donghyun has a video

**Park Jisung  
** HE STILL HAS THAT

Have to make a call brb

**Chenle  
** why is he so embarrassed with the way he confessed

**Kun  
** he kissed you 

in front of the entire school

**Doyoung  
** Jisung doesn't do well with be the centre of attention

**Chenle  
** ah

It's okay Jisungie

I love you no matter what

**Park Jisung  
**...

<3

**Johnny  
** Taeyong are you crying?

**Taeyong  
** I can't help okay

MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP

**Winwin  
** great now all the moms are crying

now Doyoung's crying

I just heard Mark start crying

Ten, why are you crying?

**Ten  
** shut up, I just realized Yangyang is growing up

Renjun's growing up too

why aren't you crying

**Winwin  
**...

you're right

oh no your right

**Yuta  
** great now Winwin's crying

**Renjun  
** I feel powerful

**Yuta  
** if you're so high and mighty why don't you help deal with this mess


	5. Babies Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Jisung  
> I may or may not have done something
> 
> and I may or may not need some help
> 
> like
> 
> NOW
> 
> Kun  
> What did you do
> 
> Park Jisung  
> I may or may not have
> 
> turned exactly 1/3 of the clan into babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start writing the full stories of these texts.

**Today Is THE Day (21)**

**11:23**

**Park Jisung**  
I may or may not have done something

and I may or may not need some help

like

NOW

**Kun**  
What did you do

**Park Jisung**  
I may or may not have

turned exactly 1/3 of the clan into babies

**Taeyong**  
You did WHAT

**Yuta**  
 _Who_ did you turn

**Johnny**  
I'm more curious on _how_

**Park Jisung**  
you see me and Jeongin were trying to try to complete a project for potions

only to screw up

and accidentally not turn only Doyoung, Jaehyun, Lucas, Mark, Renjun, Yangyang, and Chenle into babies

but also turned Changbin, Seungmin, Jisung, and Felix into babies

**Kun**  
are you serious

**Winwin**  
Jisung I need you to look at Chenle's back

What colour are his scars

**Park Jisung**  
white, why?

**Winwin**  
thank the gods

**Kun**  
thank the gods

**Winwin**  
Where are you, me and Kun will come help

**Park Jisung  
** I'm at Renjun's workshop

**Winwin**  
which one?

**Park Jisung**  
the one by the apartment?

**Winwin**  
on my way

**Taeyong**  
Should I be concerned that Renjun has more workshops I'm not aware of

**Jaemin**  
just a little bit

**Today Is THE Day (21)**

**12:08**

**Taeyong**  
they're

so

SMALL

**Winwin**  
You call Lucas _small_

He's a monster baby

**Taeyong**  
Lucas is a big baby

BUT LOOK AT CHENLE

**Taeyong has sent an image to the chat**

**Jaemin**  
OH MY GOD HE'S TINY

I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW

**Winwin**  
Jaemin just scared the shit out of all of us

He just magically appeared in the middle of Renjun's pond and yanked Chenle from Kun's arms

**Jeno**  
please don't let him have the babies

we just got him to stop having baby fever

I'm not ready to be a father

**Park Jisung**  
I think you may be a bit too late

Jaemin just stole all the babies

**Taeyong**  
Na Jaemin where did you go

we need to turn them back

**Jaemin**  
hear me out

**Winwin**  
you just kidnapped my son

why should we

**Jaemin**  
what if we kept them as babies for _at least_ a week

**Johnny**  
I don't think so

do you know how much work a baby takes

we don't even have any of the materials for this

**Jaemin**  
think about it

there's nothing significant going on this week

and they've been complaining about stress

why not let them take a break

**Johnny**  
but how are we going to turn them back

**Jaemin**  
if you promise to keep them as babies

I'll call Merlin and ask him to fix this mess

**Ten**  
Merlin is one of the best wizards in history

it's a guaranteed success with his skill

**Jaemin**  
see, Ten understands

if you wait a week and let them be babies, I can let you meet Merlin

besides it might cure some people's baby fever

coughTaeyongcoughKuncough

**Johnny**  
TAEYONG

**Taeyong**  
WHAT

**Johnny**  
I THOUGHT YOU GOT OVER YOUR BABY FEVER

**Taeyong**  
I CAN'T HELP IT

I'M A DRAGON

DRAGONS LOVE BABIES

**Ten**  
I'm putting you in solitude during mating season

**Taeyong**  
you wouldn't do that to me

**Ten**  
I'm a weak man

I could never leave you so horny

**Johnny**  
I don't know how to take that

**Park Jisung**  
neither do I

**Kun**  
can we get back to the important thing here

why are you accusing me Jaemin

**Jaemin**  
I saw the way you looked at Chenle

you have baby fever

**Kun**  
I feel so called out right now

**Taeyong**  
We're keeping them

**Haechan  
** WHAT

No

I like my boyfriend normal size, thank you

I don't want to deal with no baby

**Jaemin has sent an image to the chat.**

**Haechan**  
I take it back fun-size Mark is okay

**Johnny**  
I'm assuming I can't change your mind

**Taeyong**  
nope

**Jaemin**  
now for the ultimate debate

who's watching over who

starting with Chenle

**Park Jisung**  
we all know who's going to get Chenle

**Jaemin**  
alright Kun on Chenle

I'm surprised you didn't offer Jisung

**Park Jisung**  
2/4 of the people that make sure I function like a normal being are babies

**Jaemin**  
fair point

next round: Renjun

**Winwin**  
MINE

If any of you _dare_ to try taking him I will make you regret existing

**Jaemin**  
So no one else?

Next round: Jaehyun

**Johnny**  
I'll take care of him

Medusa told me he was an easy baby

**Jaemin**  
no objections?

next round: Lucas

**Jungwoo**  
I can take him

me and Lucas were talking about children not too long ago so this would give me some experience

**Taeyong**  
can I just have the rest

**Ten**  
but I wanted Yangyang

**Xiaojun**  
I want Yangyang

**Haechan**  
But I want fun-sized Mark

**Hendery**  
But I want baby Yangyang

**Jaemin**  
I want a baby too, why can't I have Yangyang or Mark

**Jeno**  
I want to baby Mark or Yangyang too

**Park Jisung**  
I can feel the love for Doyoung

**Taeil**  
I was going to offer to take care of him then I realized the moment I saw a baby Doyoung with bunny ears

I would die from cuteness overload

**Park Jisung**  
I forget the Moon Rabbits can't hide their ears until they're 5

**Haechan**  
doesn't hiding any Moon Rabbit features take a good portion of magical energy

why does he hide them

**Kun**  
same reason Chenle hides his wings

**Park Jisung**  
he's self-conscious

**Jaemin**  
I HAVE A SOLUTION

**Haechan**  
for Doyoung or the babies

**Jaemin**  
the babies

what if we had a primary caregiver than everybody else gets assigned a baby if the main one needs help?

**Johnny**  
fine by me

I still have class

**Jaemin**  
give me a solid few minutes

**Jaemin has inserted a note.**

> Chenle: Kun- me, Jeno, Taeil, Jisung   
>  Renjun: Winwin- me, Yuta   
>  Jaehyun: Johnny- me, Haechan, Taeyong   
>  Mark: Haechan- me, Johnny, Taeyong  
>  Yangyang: Ten- me, Xiaoyang, Hendery  
>  Doyoung: Taeyong- me, Taeil, Jisung  
>  Lucas: Jungwoo- me, Xiaojun, Hendery  
>   
> 

**Johnny**  
I feel like this is just a way for you to steal all the babies

**Jaemin**  
will not confirm nor deny

**Park Jisung**  
why am I an assistant

**Kun**  
you're brother and boyfriend have been turned into babies

either you help take care of them or your blessing to date Chenle is revoked

**Park Jisung**  
yes sir

**Jaemin**  
ah the power of a parental figure

I'm happy I'm on Ten, Winwin, and Doyoung's good side

**Winwin**  
I'm still trying to find a reason to have you on my bad side

**Ten**  
I'm afraid it's impossible

he's a perfect boyfriend

the boys are whipped

**Jaemin**  
I'm at the Clan flat with the babies  
I'm going to cook dinner tonight, does anyone want anything specific

**Yuta**  
fried rice

**Jaemin**  
crab?

**Yuta**  
yes please

**Jaemin**  
crab and beef fried rice tonight

don't eat too much today

I'm making a lot

Don't worry about shopping today, I'll get the baby stuff covered

**Winwin**  
damnit he's perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to focus on the babies.


	6. Lesbian Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeil  
> what is he teaching you
> 
> Park Jisung  
> don't worry about it
> 
> Taeil  
> that only makes me worry

**Today Is THE Day (21)**

**7:48**

**Johnny  
** Feminism is a socialist, anti-family, political movement that encourages women to leave their husbands, kill their children, practice witchcraft, destroy capitalism and become lesbians.

**Taeil**  
not to judge you or anything

but what the fuck is wrong with you

**Johnny**  
Doyoung is what

I don't know whether to be impressed by how smart of a baby he is

or terrified at what things he says as a baby

**Taeyong**  
Oh my lord

I CANT

His ears just go sideways 

as flat as possible

and with those eyes

his glowing jade green eyes

intense eye contact 

"Lesbian witch gonna kill Johnny?"

**Park Jisung**  
Alkfjdsfklroith

LMAO

truly a wise baby

**Johnny**  
what are your parents teaching you

**Park Jisung**  
it's less what our parents taught us and more what Donghyun is teaching us

**Taeil**  
what is he teaching you

**Park Jisung**  
don't worry about it

**Taeil**  
that only makes me worry

**Taeyong**  
Doyoung is a genius

he's talking in full sentences

a little babbled yes

but really fluent

**Park Jisung**  
well yeah

how much do you even know about Moon Rabbits

**Ten**  
he's a western dragon

they're not the sharpest 

**Taeyong**  
say that again and we will see how well you go without food for a week

also, I know the basics like they're smart and strong as hell

**Park Jisung**  
what is he eating

**Taeyong**  
how would you react if I said I've been actively trying to get him to eat carrots?

**Park Jisung**  
I want to both award you and slap you

I'm stealing $50 from Doyoung's wallet

we're introducing you to moon cuisine

you uncultured swine

**Taeyong**  
offended but educate me

**Johnny**  
Dragons and their education kinks

**Taeyong**  
I swear NEITHER of you will get food for the next week

**Ten**  
I am innocent


End file.
